refratorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ajuda:Editing
Isso tudo foi copiado do Wikia. Aos poucos irei traduzindo. Qualquer dúvida, vá em Wikipedia tutorial, que na verdade é a fonte original de tudo isso. :Se você quiser testar, entre na Wikia:Sandbox. Trata-se de uma página branca para editar, brincar, editar a toa, praticar... Registrando e Logando Não é preciso se registrar ou logar para visualizar, editar, ou criar páginas, mas é muito mais simpático se você o fizer. Para criar uma conta (GRÁTIS!) clique no link " " no canto superior direito de qualquer página. Só é preciso um login para todas as Wikia. Criar uma conta é a única maneira de atribuir um trabalho a você. Sem um nome de usuário (username), as edições que você fizer em qualquer Wikia serão atribuídas ao endereço IP do seu computador. Portanto, logar aumenta a sua privacidade, pois esconderá o seu indereço IP. Há vários outros benefícios em se logar, como alterar algumas preferências, mover páginas, e uma "watchlist" para se manter informado sobre páginas específicas que você selecionar. Veja "Why create an account?" na Wikipedia para entender mais benefícios. Algumas Regras Não mande material com copyright sem a devida permissão do autor. Mesmo porque, nossa idéia aqui é criar um conteúdo pessoal, não tem porque ficar colando resenhas de críticos famosos da Cahiers du Cinéma. Mas se você realmente quiser, OK, só peça para eles antes. Civilidade e educação são pontos importantes em uma Wikia. Deve-se manter sempre aberto e simpático. Lembre-se que autoria pessoal não é a idéia aqui (se você quiser um texto só seu, porque não criar um blog?), e que o mais bacana é que mudem o que você já escreveu. Editando Como qualquer wiki, você pode editar qualquer página não protegida, inclusive o menu e a página principal. As mudanças são automáticas: é só clicar em "'edit'" em cima de cada página e alterar à vontade. É interessante explicar o que foi que você editou na caixa de "Summary" entre a janela de edição e os botões de "save" e "preview". Ex: "corrigindo erros de digitação" or "acrescentei mais informações sobre a banda". Use o botão "show preview" para checar a edição e a formatação antes de salvar. Mas não se esqueça de salvar se o preview estiver OK! Se você estiver , é possível marcar uma edição como sendo "minor", marcando a opção ''This is a minor edit. Isso serve para que as pessoas saibam que você não mudou nada de muito importante. Teste a edição! abra uma nova janela e vá na Wikia:Sandbox, e de lá clique no link"edit". Escreva qualquer coisa e clique em "Save". Formatação A maioria da formatação é com um código muito simples de wiki mesmo. Assim, não é preciso aprender HTML. Negrito e itálico Negrito and itálico são acrescentados simplesmente colocando-se antes e depois da palavra apóstrofes múltiplas ('): *''itálico'' fica assim: itálico. (2 apóstrofes de cada lado) *'negrito' fica assim: negrito. (3 apóstrofes de cada lado) *''negrito itálico'' fica assim: negrito itálico. (2 + 3 = 5 apóstrofes de cada lado) Títulos e Subtítulos A melhor maneira de organizar um artigo. Se você ver que uma página tem mais de um assunto (por exemplo, em música temos discos e shows), pode acrescentar uma subtitulação para separar. É muito fácil: * Título (2 sinais de igual de cada lado) * Subtítulo (3 sinais de igual de cada lado) * Subsubtítulo (4 sinais de igual de cada lado) * E assim por diante (5 sinais de igual de cada lado) 3 ou mais titulações em um artigo fazem com que uma table of contents (Tabela de Conteúdos) seja criada automaticamente. Teste no sandbox e veja a tabelinha aparecer magicamente. Tabulação Para mudar a tabulação é só colocar dois pontos (:) no começo da linha. Quanto mais dois pontos, mais margem o texto terá. Uma nova linha (Enter ou Return) marca o fim de uma linha tabulada (?). Exemplos: Assim você tem o texto totalmente na esquerda. ::Uma margem leve. :::Uma margem um pouco maior. Fica assim: Assim você tem o texto totalmente na esquerda. :Uma margem leve. ::Uma margem um pouco maior. Tópicos e Listas Para inserir um tópico de lista, é só colocar um asterisco (*) no início da linha. Assim como na margem, quanto mais asteriscos, mais espaço da esquerda teremos. Veja: :*1o Item :*2o Item :**1o Sub-item do 2o Item :*E assim vai! Fica assim: :*1o Item :*2o Item :**1o Sub-item do 2o Item :*E assim vai! Listas Numeradas Listas numeradas são como as acima, só que ao invés de asterisco, você usa o símbolo inglês paras números (#). Veja: :#1o Item :#2o Item :##1o Sub-item do 2o Item :#E assim vai! Fica assim: :#1o Item :#2o Item :##1o Sub-item do 2o Item :#E assim vai! Dashes As of MediaWiki 1.5, -- and - will be rendered as emdashes or endashes depending on the context. Links Links são essenciais na navegação em hipertexto. Links Internos Sempre que fizer referências diretas a outras páginas (que existam ou que possam vir a existir) do Refrator, coloque um link para a navegação ficar mais rápida. Lembre-se que qualquer nome de filme, diretor, ator, disco, banda, escritor, etc. pode vir a ser uma página, então não custa nada tascar um link. Pra colocar um link interno é só colocar o texto (que será o título da página) entre um par de colchetes.. Exemplo: um link para a página do filme Garganta Profunda ficaria assim, na hora da edição: :Garganta Profunda Se você não quiser que o texto do link seja o nome da página ligada, é só colocar um divisor "|" entre o nome da página e o texto desejado. é fácil: se você quiser linkar para a página do disco Without You I'm Nothing mas cabe melhor no seu texto dizer "segundo disco do placebo" é só escrever assim: :Uma imitação descarada do segundo disco do placebo... Que vai ficar assim: :Uma imitação descarada do segundo disco do placebo... Se você for usar plural ou sufixos no link de um título de artigo é só adicionar as letras fora dos colchetes Se você escrever, então: :Não existem muitos Edgar Allan Poes por ai. Vai ficar assim: :Não existem muitos Edgar Allan Poes por ai. Links para outros Wikis Para criar um link para outra Wikia, é só usar o título do wiki e logo depois o nome do artigo. Por exemplo, a home page do wiki creatures está em Creatures:Main Page. Para criar o link é só digitar: :Creatures:Main Page :ao invés de http://creatures.wikicities.com/wiki/Main_Page E isso não serve apenas para Wikia, mas para qualquer wiki no Wikia:interwiki map. Links para títulos específicos Você pode também criar um link para um ponto específico em uma página wiki (deste site ou de outro). Simplesmente adicionando "#titulo" ao link. Então algo assim: :Shows fica assim: :Shows e vai direto para o ponto de shows do artigo música. No caso de um título dentro da própria página que você está editando, basta escrever :Links E fica assim: :Links E clicando você vai direto para a seção de links. Links Externos Para criar um link com uma página não-wiki, é só digitar a URL (endereço) da página que você quiser: :http://www.google.com/ Se você quiser que o texto do link não seja simplesmente sua URL, use um colchete de cada lado do endereço/palavra que você está linkando. O texto que aparecerá deve ser separado por um espaço (e não por um separador tipo "|"). Então se você quiser que seu link fique assim: Google, é só digitar: :Google Redirecionando para criar um redirecionamento automático de uma página para outra, é só escrever #REDIRECT e depois colocar entre 2 colchetes o nome da página para a qual você quer ser redirecionado. Por exemplo, você pode mandar todo mundo que cair na Página Bresson ir direto para Robert Bresson, assim não se cria duas páginas sobre a mesma pessoa. Fica assim: :#REDIRECTRobert Bresson Algumas Variáveis Wiki e Predefinições Use para ver a Wikia que você está usando. Por exemplo, nesse site aqui fica . Outra coisa interessante é criar predefinições. Depois de criado uma predefinição:XXX, é só usar o comando e a predefinição XXX seja incluída na página. Então, se você tem algo a ser incluído em muitas páginas, esse é o caminho. Um exemplo de predefinição é Predefinição:cinema. Lá eu coloquei simplesmente o seguinte código: ::::::::::::::::Refrator | Cinema Então toda vez que você digitar , vai aparecer o seguinte: Obs - por favor use sempre as seguintes predifinições no final de cada página devida: predefinição:cinema predefinição:música predefinição:literatura predefinição:genérico Páginas de Discussão Páginas de discussão e conversa servem simplesmente para se comunicar com outros usuários da wikicities. Cada página pode ter seu espaço de discussão. Simplesmente clique no link "discussion" no topo da página em questão. Adicione um comentário no final da página ou logo abaixo a alguma coisa que você esteja respondendo. Por favor assine seus comentários. É só escrever ~~~~ que o seu nome de usuário e a hora que você escreveu aparecem automaticamente Use Tabulação para formatar as discussões. O que normalmente se faz é colocar um ":" a mais do que o comentário que você está respondendo. A título de teste, dê uma olhada na discussão dessa página que você está vendo. Páginas de Conversa Elas funcionam igual as páginas de discussão, mas ao invés de serem específicas de um artigo da wikicity, são específicas de um usuário. Se você se registrar, automaticamente terá uma página de conversa pessoal (talk page), e sempre que alguém te mandar uma mensagem nelas, um link avisando será criado para você assim que logar na wikicities. É possível responder na sua própria página de conversa ou na da pessoa que te mandou a mensagem originalmente. No segundo caso, a pessoa receberá um link avisando. lembre-se: todas as talk pages são públicas, qualquer um pode ler suas mensagens Veja Também (páginas em inglês, se alguém quiser traduzir e adicioná-las no nosso site é bem vindo...) *More Wikia help pages :*adding new pages :*using images :*searching :*moving and renaming pages *Policies *Wikia:Common mistakes *MediaWiki User's Guide *Wikipedia tutorial *An annotated Wikipedia article